I would do anything
by BlumeShullman
Summary: Désormais, je suis prêt à renoncer à tous mes acquis, à me retrouver complètement vulnérable. Pour lui. Parce que je l'aime. YAOI HousexWilson
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: I would do anything**

**Auteur: BlumeShullman a dit: "que le yaoi soit." Et le yaoi fut.**

**Disclaimer: Certaines personnes s'imaginent que House ne m'appartient pas. Je vais les laisser croire ça.**

**Couple: HousexWilson. En même temps, tout le reste est une insulte à son personnage, non?**

**Genre: héhé...**

* * *

C'est quelque chose qui commença le soir de Noël. Ce fameux soir dans l'année où les urgences se remplissent de suicides ratés. House songeait à tout cela et envisageait d'aller houspiller quelques désespérés quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un James hésitant, qui au lieu de s'asseoir en face de lui resta debout, maintenant la porte ouverte de sa lui diagnostica une lésion des genoux, des crampes ou une folle nuit d'amour avec un catcheur avant d'envisager que son ami était peut-être simplement gêné. Ou qu'il avait un service à lui demander.

-Heu, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. T'as les adducteurs en compote ou c'est un moyen de manifester ta candide timidité?

-Pardon?

-Assieds-toi.

Wilson s'exécuta prudemment et demanda:

-Je peux passer noël avec toi?

Gagné. Cependant, quand il avait songé à un service, Gregory House s'était plutôt attendu à quelque chose comme: "tu voudrais bien assurer la permanence à ma place pendant que je saute une pouf?" ou quelque chose de cette farine, en mieux formulé, bien sûr.

Surpris, il répondit un peu sèchement:

-Et pourquoi ça? Ta femme a posé un test de grossesse positif sous le sapin? Ou alors elle a trouvé où tu fourrais ta queue et t'as besoin que je te couvre?

-TA GUEULE! Tu sais quoi? Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, t'es vraiment trop con! JOYEUX NOËL!!!

Et ce disant il s'était levé et sa main s'était posée sur la porte.

House le rappela, à sa façon:

-Ne joue pas au gosse!

Wilson aurait pu mal le prendre, mais il savait que sa façon d'agir était puérile, au moins autant que celle de son ami, alors il s'arrêta et pleurnicha:

-Je voulais juste être avec toi...

House le rattrapa, et après une brève étreinte pour se faire pardonner, qui fit valser des papillons de chaleur chez Wilson, il l'enjoignit à le suivre.

Le suivant des yeux à travers son pare-brise, Wilson eut l'impression qu'il poursuivait un criminel et cela acheva de l'exciter. Son ami accélérait sans cesse, comme pour le semer, et quand il devint un point à l'horizon, Wilson envoya se faire foutre les limitations de vitesse. Il arriva juste derrière lui, après un bon quart d'heure d'infractions sans conséquence, avec une envie féroce de lui sauter dessus. Qu'il réprima par mesure de sécurité, un être irascible marchant avec une canne sur une plaque de verglas n'étant sûrement pas en mesure d'apprécier son élan sexuel. Il eut également une pensée sur le caractère sacré et platonique de l'amitié. Une notion qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus de sa réalité dans son esprit.

A peine entrés leur rituel commença. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes, augmentèrent le chauffage, mirent du jazz en sourdine et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé moelleux, un verre plein à la main. A force, ils auraient presque fini par ne plus y prêter attention si ces moments ne les bouleversaient pas tous deux par leur côté à peine trop intime. Leur silences auraient dû être entendus puisqu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils auraient dû se sentir simplement bien l'un avec l'autre, dans le plus bel accomplissement d'une relation amicale, sans avoir besoin de mots, mais ils savaient que c'était bidon.

House regardait son ami et songea que quelque chose clochait. Depuis quelques temps son comportement était devenu chaotique, contradictoire. Pour une personne censée incarner la tempérance et la gentillesse, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il se sentait en danger. Il le regarda encore une fois, et vit comme ses yeux étaient sombres. De l'attirance? Pourquoi seulement maintenant? Sa femme avait dû lui en faire subir de bien dures!

Il décida d'ignorer ses propres soupçons et lança:

-T'as l'air encore plus dépressif que moi. Tu sais ce qu'il te faut? Un mauvais film, très mauvais, et de l'alcool. Fort.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort, sur ce coup-là.

-J'ai TOUJOURS raison.

-Mais bien sûr...

Le film commença, et aux premières notes de Queen, Wilson lança:

- Wayne's World. Tu me sors le grand jeu en matière de nullité. Je t'aime.

- Tais-toi et savoure un peu, bandante Cassandra.

Leur humour vaseux n'avait réussi qu'à les mettre mal à l'aise et même les scènes les plus affligeantes ne leur fit oublier le sursaut d'angoisse provoqué par leurs propres mots. Certes, c'était un "je t'aime" de remerciement, un "je t'aime" viril et purement ironique, et certes "bandante Cassandra" était une citation de la daube qu'ils étaient en train de regarder, mais ça encore, c'était bidon.

House se demandait à quoi il jouait, et sentit une peur toute neuve l'étreindre quand il se tourna vers un Wilson qui ne suivait plus le film depuis longtemps. Ils se regardèrent un moment, avec intensité, en total décalage avec les répliques débiles qui constituaient leur fond sonore, Wilson eut un geste maladroit et grimpa sur House qui ne respirait plus, il lui saisit le cou avec un soupir désespéré et l'embrassa, et ce furent cinq secondes bien. Un instant terrifiant mais vraiment bon, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive sa réponse, à retardement. Trop tard pour effacer son geste, trop tard pour oublier le goût de ses lèvres, mais c'était un non. Un non violent, un coup de poing en plein dans les côtes, et il y eut de nouveau cet espace gênant entre eux, trop d'air toxique, irrespirable, et la culpabilité qui lui écrasait les poumons.

Wilson se leva, lança un dernier regard appuyé à House, le genre qui voulait dire: "je ne plaisantais pas" et partit, sous le son déprimant des rires préenregistrés.

* * *

**Petites précisions: Le film Wayne's World est un grand classique du film nul qu'on regarde en mangeant une pizza. **

**Il est un peu l'équivalent anglophone en nullité de la Cité de la Peur. **

**...**

**...suite au prochain chapitre...**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** I would do anything

**Auteur:** BlumeShullman, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ^^

**Disclaimer:** House n'est pas mon objet, il ne m'appartient pas. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire tout ce que je veux avec lui...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Le soir de Noël, Wilson essaie d'embrasser House, mais celui-ci le repousse.

* * *

Le lendemain fut pénible pour James Wilson. Il commença par dégringoler du lit et se cogna la tête contre le radiateur froid du motel. La raison de sa présence ici n'était pas qu'après son désatreux début de soirée avec House il se soit enivré à mort et ait dû rester sur place pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans des draps sales et puants, encore que l'hygiène laissait clairement à désirer et qu'il s'était dûment imbibé pendant la nuit. En vérité sa présence ici résultait d'une intention. L'idée prenait sa source des mois plus tôt et le cheminement avait été flou et incertain, gagnant petit à petit en assurance au fur et à mesure que son coeur se glaçait. Il n'avait pas attendu de tomber amoureux pour savoir que tout allait de travers, et le mot "divorce" lui était devenu familier, comme un ami imaginaire sur lequel on se repose quand on est trop faible. C'était un caprice d'enfant de choeur, qui tout en vous gratifiant de son plus beau sourire vous imagine brûler en enfer et souhaite vous voir souffrir tout simplement parce que vous lui polluez l'air. De cela il n'avait pas conscience, car il croyait être bon, et pourtant la façon dont il avait prémédité la mise à mort de son épouse avait été de cet ordre. Il avait fini par revenir, deux jours avant cet instant où il se massait le crâne dans un motel sordide, dans ce qui était encore sa maison, avec dans les yeux toute la douleur du monde et il lui avait dit: "je veux divorcer." Elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle n'avait pas compris et il avait sanglotté des excuses minables, réussissant à se faire plaindre alors qu'il lui annonçait que c'était bien fini, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ni même se battre. Le soir même il avait pris ses affaires et les avait emmenées ici, au motel. Son seul mérite avait été de passer à l'acte, même si cette preuve de courage avait été tachée par... l'art et la manière.

Il était à moitié couché sur le ventre, une jambe encore à demi dans le lit, l'esprit flottant, et la mâchoire frottant contre la moquette qui, effectivement, était répugnante, tentant d'empêcher la cohue de ses pensées qui poussaient à sa conscience, désireux de prolonger la trève du sommeil.

Petit à petit, il comprit que son état ne s'arrangerait plus. Parce que les évènements de la veille ne devaient rien au hasard. Ils avaient été à la hauteur de son personnage, mais au moins cette fois, il avait été honnète, parfaitement et complètement sincère. Revenir en arrière serait un leurre, s'excuser serait dérisoire et s'accrocher serait absurde. Il finit par se lever en trébuchant dans les draps et planta son corps en face du miroir de la salle de bains. Il avait à peu près aussi bonne mine que les macchabées que les larbins de House déterraient pour ses diagnostics. Au moins, pensa-t-il, c'était toujours quelque chose qui le rattachait à House. Et puis les cernes importaient peu. Il serait toujours plus jeune et plus séducteur que lui. S'il avait eu une chance de lui plaire, il lui aurait plu même quand il cuvait une mauvaise cuite.

Un regard à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était sept heures et il s'interrogea sur la politique à suivre, le traitement post-traumatique à adopter à partir de l'instant T. Il sentait déjà les retombées de son acte l'accabler et se dit que ça serait une période biblique, dans le sens déluge, purgatoire, chemin de croix. Pourtant, une partie de lui-même était soulagée. Car ce baiser, il avait eu du sens, au moins pour lui. Et il avait beau se sentir con , il y avait eu trois secondes de trop, si l'on considère qu'il faut deux secondes pour se remettre de la surprise, trois secondes où il avait cru qu'il avait entrouvert la porte du paradis. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit heureux d'être con. Il allait pousser la connerie un peu plus loin, frapper à la porte du bureau de House, et s'expliquer. Mais pas s'excuser. Car de toutes façons, s'il lui pardonnait un jour, House le ferait pour des raisons personnelles, pas par miséricorde.

* * *

- Dégage.

- Non.

- Tu me gênes, tu vois pas que tu es sur mon chemin?

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

- Mais enfin, à quoi tu joues, Chase?

- A ton jeu préféré, mec. Laisse tomber ces fichus scanners et approche. Hoho! Son os va très bien, j'avais raison.

- Non, il va pas si bien que ça, c'est MOI qui avais raison.

- Bon, d'accord, d' accord, si ça peut faire plaisir au grand docteur Foreman, qui veut impressionner le grand docteur House on va lui inventer une fracture au tibia gauche.

- C'est son tibia droit. Mais... c'est fou j'ai l'impression que tu te fiches complètement de ce que je te dis. Qu'est-ce qui te fascine à ce point dans le bureau de House? Tu l'espionnes?

- C'est ton jeu préféré, non? Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'a dis que tu paierais 50 dollars pour voir House en pleine dispute conjugale?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- L'argent d'abord.

* * *

- Dégage.

- Non.

- Tu me gênes, tu vois pas que tu es sur mon chemin?

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Toi et moi il faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, et je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais sache que je suis en train de prendre sur moi pour ne pas t'éclater la tête, alors comme tu vois, le sujet est clos.

- Moi je trouve qu'au contraire on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Et si tu me fuis je te préviens que je te suivrai jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes.

- OK. Tu as une minute pour me faire tes excuses, après quoi tu m'oublies, je t'oublie, on oublie.

- Greg. Pour hier, je ne te présenterai aucune excuse.

- ...

-Je n'ai pas une once de remords en moi. Ça n'était ni un accident ni une erreur de parcours. Et certainement pas une lubie. Le moment était mal choisi mais je pensais que tu comprendrais, justement. Je ne regrette rien, et il est hors de question que j'oublie ça. Pendant trois minuscules secondes j'étais parfaitement heureux, parce que j'ai cru, parce qu'il m'a semblé que tu acceptait mon baiser. Est-ce que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne?

- Stop! Fin de la minute réglementaire! Elle est même bien dépassée, là. Hé bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, je croyais t'avoir dit de disparaître?

- J'attends ma réponse.

- Il me semble qu'elle est parfaitement claire, James.

- Je t'aime.

- Non! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, tu voulais sûrement planter ta queue dans un endroit plus exotique ou alors tu te rabats sur moi parce que je suis la seule personne dans cet hôpital qui n'y ait pas goûté je sais pas, c'est peut-être une expérience que tu veux partager, ou alors j'avais raison et ta femme est enceinte et du coup tu viens chialer chez moi parce que tu te dis que je serai toujours là pour toi, ou alors peut-être que tu te sens vachement seul, ou peut être que les vagins ont fini par te dégoûter à force, ou peut-être tout simplement que t'a envie d'y croire parce que tu te fais chier dans ta vie. Mais ça tu vois, c'est pas de l'amour, c'est minable.

- Mais non ça n'a rien à voir, c'est...

-NE ME MENS PAS!

Wilson équarquilla les yeux devant la vérité qu'il entrevoyait. En récapitulant ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, toutes les piques de House, qu'il avait endurées jusqu'à présent sans les comprendre prirent une autre teinte à la lueur de ses derniers mots. House ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir embrassé. Il lui en voulait pour toutes les femmes qu'il avait embrassées avant lui. Il ne voulait pas être un trophée de plus pour lui, un nom sur une liste. Dans ces conditions, il y avait de quoi perdre son sang froid, et House n'était pas un modèle de tempérance.

"Si ça se trouve", pensa-t-il, "il s'est senti aussi menacé que moi. Il a pris peur en songeant à l'après. Si ça se trouve, il m'a jetté pour ne pas avoir à me perdre."

- Je t'aime, Gregory, c'est la vérité. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux le remettre en question, non tais-toi et écoute-moi. Je ne me sens pas seul, d'accord? Je ne fais pas de crise de la trentaine ou je ne sais quoi. Je connais tes défauts par coeur, je les subis chaque jour et ça ne m'empêche pas de les regretter dès que je quitte l'hôpital. Les rares fois ou tu me prends dans tes bras...

- ...

- Quand tu me prends dans tes bras je ne sais même plus respirer... c'est tellement banal! Il y a un manque en moi que ne comble que ta présence et... merde, je pensais quand même pas qu'il allait falloir que je t'explique tout ça.

House se tenait face à lui, les yeux pointés vers le sol, vidé de toute agressivité, perdu dans cette singulière angoisse qui l'avait rattrapé malgré lui. Il se savait inapte aux relations amoureuses, et voyait se réaliser son rêve secret de façon si étrange et inattendue que l'espoir, un sentiment qu'il avait connu de trop près, l'envahissait en même temps qu'il évaluait la distance qui le séparait de la chute finale. Wilson croyait l'aimer, c'était inespéré. Et une part de lui bondissait de joie devant l'incongruité du miracle. Mais cela n'était pas appelé à durer. Si la spécialité de Wilson était la conquête, celle de House était plutôt... passons.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, James? Où est-ce que ça nous mène?

- On pourrait commencer par s'expliquer un peu plus calmement dans un environnement sain c'est à dire un endroit qui ne soit pas fréquenté par Cuddy, comme un pub par exemple ou ton appart si tu veux bien, et déjà, je pense que ça serait un bon début.

En sortant, il dépassèrent les médecins Foreman et Cameron, ainsi que Chase, qui s'empressa de fourrer dans la poche de sa blouse le salaire de son indiscrétion.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Ayu:** merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaît.

**Vivi:** moi aussi je suis fan des HousexWilson. C'est le meilleur couple de la série (le seul?)

**Minicouettes:** j'imagine que maintenant tu comprends mieux sa réaction, il l'a surtout repoussé parce qu'il a peur de souffrir.

**oOo**

**...suite au prochain chapitre...**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** I would do anything**  
**

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Mes chers lecteurs! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi car c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics obtient autant de reviews. Merci à tous, j'espère en recevoir encore plein, j'adore ça! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ma part, c'est mon préféré... On aime le citron ou on aime pas...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Après avoir embrassé House le soir de Noël, Wilson est allé s'expliquer et lui a déclaré son amour, mais il attend toujours sa réponse...

* * *

Ils commencèrent par le pub, sans doute par politesse et par pudeur. C'était Wilson qui avait choisi l'endroit. Un pub irlandais dans lequel ils ne s'amusèrent pas à compter les scotch. Ils étaient venus pour parler, mais n'avaient fait que pérorer sur du vide en l'enrobant d'inutile. Trois heures de perdues, où le seul véritable échange se situait dans leurs yeux. Deux sortes de craintes les habitaient. Wilson spéculait, inquiet de n'avoir toujours pas eu de réponse, et House le regardait avec méfiance, pas certain de ses actes. Pour lui la chose était délicate. Il avait trop espéré cet instant pour ne pas craindre, déjà, de l'aimer plus qu'il ne le devait. Ils se trouvaient là, au fond du bar, dans la semi-obscurité, et leurs yeux les trahissaient à leur insu. Ceux de House étaient d'un bleu froid et perçant, ils cherchaient la faille. S'il découvrait immédiatement que Wilson mentait, il lui serait encore possible de revenir en arrière. Il avait particulièrement peur des mots. "Je t'aime , je t'aime, je t'aime..." Si cela avait du sens pour lui alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire, il avait connu bien des gens pour qui ces mots faisaient partie du vocabulaire de la conquête. Certains disent "je t'aime" comme ils diraient "tu suces?" A cette idée il laissa échapper un infime gémissement, en serrant son verre de whisky de toutes ses forces.

"Non, non, non, non, non... c'est tes médicaments qui te rendent parano, ça te bousille le cerveau." Il avait beau se bercer mentalement, il n'oubliait pas qu'il jouait sa vie ce soir, et cela sans même que Wilson en ait conscience. Parce que si toutefois Wilson l'aimait vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas être comparable aux mètres cubes de peine condensée et de gestes retenus qui avaient saturé l'air de leurs soirées depuis tant d'années. Il l'avait aimé avec résignation, en se berçant de l'idée qu'à chaque jour suffit sa peine et avait su apprivoiser sa douleur. Tout le monde a connu ça un jour. Les femmes qui portent des talons, par exemple. Bon, l'image est un peu osée mais... elles enfilent leurs magnifiques escarpins le matin à sept heures, émues par leur bijou, et à huit heures trente, elles ont envie de mourir, leurs pieds sont déjà en sang dans leur écrin de gloire. Il faudra pourtant tenir, tête haute, jusqu'au bout. Alors elles marchent vite, sans s'arrêter en chemin, pour stabiliser la douleur au lieu de la faire disparaître. C'est du moins ainsi qu'agissent les vraies femmes. Hé bien lui aussi avait adapté son rythme à sa douleur, il avait travaillé avec acharnement, pas pour la fuir mais pour la dompter et la surpasser. Il s'était si bien débattu qu'il était parvenu à se maintenir sur la ligne de flottaison. S'il commençait à croire qu'il pourrait respirer sous l'eau, il prenait des risques évidents.

Il était amoureux. Depuis longtemps, pour ne pas dire depuis toujours. Alors soit il refusait l'amour de Wilson, ce qui était complètement impensable et ridicule, masochiste et illogique, mais qui lui assurerait une certaine forme de survie et d'indépendance, soit il l'acceptait, auquel cas, il le savait, il n'y aurait pas de demi-mesure. Il lui donnerait tout, et même plus, et de toutes façons bien plus qu'il ne le fallait, en lui en demandant tout autant, c'est à dire trop, et cela finirait, tôt ou tard, par un lamentable fiasco.

- [...]et sans compter que Cuddy risque de te passer le savon du siècle si elle apprend pour le coup du parachutiste amnésique.

- James.

La vie est trop courte, et déjà horriblement complexe quand on se borne à dire la vérité, alors s'il faut mentir en plus...

- Oui?

C'est vrai, la vie est courte, et elle n'a qu'à l'être encore plus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire l'espérance de vie? Pourquoi faudrait-il espérer vivre longtemps? Voir Venise et mourir, c'est ça? Et pourquoi pas être heureux et mourir? D'un autre côté, c'est flippant...

- J'ai peur.

- ...?

- ...

- Oui.

La main de James sur la mienne. C'est quoi cette tendresse? Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée. C'est juste que tu comptes pour moi. Gardes tes caresses, on est trop vieux pour utiliser ces techniques suranées. Seuls les jeunes ont le droit d'être démodés. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

- C'est quoi ce "oui"? "Oui je vois" ou "oui moi aussi"?

- Les deux. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Viens. Je crois qu'on a assez bu comme ça.

- Et où on va?

- Chez moi.

............................................

Ils entrèrent dans cette pièce qui avait vu tant de mensonges et de retenue sur de doux airs de jazz et n'y trouvèrent pas leur place.

- J'ai envie d'écouter du death metal.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer d'où ça te vient, cette envie?

Ils étaient debout au milieu de la pièce et chuchotaient presque. En s'approchant, James murmura:

- Je rêve que tout change entre nous.

Il avait serré ses bras autour de House et l'embrassa. Enfin. Pour de vrai. Et même, ça n'était pas simplement lui qui l'embrassait mais c'était bien un baiser partagé, consolateur tout en étant alarmant de précipitation mêlée d'hésitation. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils venaient de tourner une page définitive, et ce fut un instant bizarre où ils réalisèrent que leur destin était en train de prendre un tour bien précis, sans qu'il soit possible de dire s'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Wilson plia contre le torse de House et soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu si peur d'être repoussé une seconde fois. Il n'y aurait pas survécu. Il leva les yeux et plongea dans ceux de House. Ils étaient calmes à présent. Ils étaient calmes encore quand il lui saisit la main et le guida comme il aurait guidé une jeune fille peureuse, jusque dans son lit.

Ils se faisaient face, House au dessus de Wilson. Une main posée contre son torse, il sentait ses palpitations cardiaques, et comprit que celui qui serait son amant n'avait jamais fait ça. "Je ne suis pas du tout la personne avec qui commencer, mais bon..." Il allait être doux. A quoi bon se montrer viril, alors que James s'offrait déjà à lui? Ils auraient bien le temps plus tard de jouer au plus fort.

C'est donc avec douceur qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il caressait sa joue de l'autre. Oui, il allait être doux. Comment ne pas l'être? Il en avait rêvé tant et tant de fois, de ces gestes minuscules, il fallait bien qu'il se venge un peu, il ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite par des conventions. Il allait déjouer les scénarios écrits à l'avance et s'offrir une romance aussi pure que dans les livres qu'il détestait.

...............................................

James n'avait jamais connu ça. Certes, physiquement, c'était prouvé, on ne l'avait jamais touché là, mais c'était autre chose. Il n'avait jamais connu en tel effacement. Aucune femme avec laquelle qui avait couché n'avait été aussi attentive à ses désirs. Jamais. Gregory l'entourait, comme s'il le protégeait, en s'oubliant totalement. James se sentit un peu coupable en constatant ce déséquilibre mais House le coupa net et répliquant que: "je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie, alors ne crois pas que je me sacrifie pour toi." Très House. Une façon de le complimenter tout en restant ferme. James n'avait pas insisté, il avait profité. Et quand les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé. Maintenant, il sentait la brûlure du sexe en lui, une joie féroce qui lui donnait l'impression que son coeur battait à se rompre au plus profond de son ventre. Devant lui, autour de lui, en lui, rien que Gregory, ses yeux bleus plissés sous l'effet du plaisir, la transpiration sur sa peau claire, sur ses muscles, la tension de ses bras, la chaleur de sa bouche rougie qu'il mordait parfois, son sourire, ses mains. Son sexe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il y a une légende qui dit que la première fois on a très mal. Les hommes doivent vraiment être des salauds, elle est là la vérité générale, parce que Gregory ne lui avait presque pas fait mal, ou peut-être que ça n'avait pas eu d'importance, et maintenant leurs mouvements étaient plus rapides, et tout ça était à mourir.

D'ailleurs il avait complètement lâché prise, confiant et trop submergé par des sensations inédites. Gregory qui allait et venait en lui, il trouvait cette idée délicieusement sale, et le serrait plus fort, cherchant un peu la douleur, recueillant ses soupirs chauds et désemparés, ses petits blasphèmes insolents chuchotés contre son cou. Il léchait le creux de sa mâchoire, le mordait un peu, sans méchanceté, mais avec gourmandise, goûtant sa peau salée comme un alcool brûlant. Et puis ce devint encore plus fort, plus fort et troublant, jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Gregory était couché de tout son long sur lui et l'écrasait. C'était bon. Il se retira doucement, souriant aux protestations de James et le serra dans ses bras.

"je t'aime", dit-il.

A cet instant précis tout aurait dû bien se passer. James lui aurait répondu "moi aussi" pour qu'il n'en doute plus jamais. Ils auraient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme des amoureux qu'ils étaient, se seraient réveillés gênés mais heureux, auraient fait l'amour, pris un petit déjeuner au lit, et leur douche ensemble, et tout ça aurait suffit à James pour être heureux dans sa vie, il n'en aurait pas demandé plus.

Mais le destin avait pris sa forme la plus cruelle pour se matérialiser à quelques mètres d'eux et pousser un cri strident. En escarpins, tailleur, décollé, rouge à lèvres, Cuddy se tenait debout, une main sur la bouche.

* * *

**RAR:**

**deuky:** merci à toi! ( Eh les autres: c'est elle qu'il faut remercier, c'est après une conversation avec Deuky que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic^^) La spécialité de House, c'est... oh et puis tu verras!

**Shikeiro:** oui, je préfère que tout ne commence pas sur un nuage, ça permet de faire des choses mignones après...

**Vivi:** Bon alors comme tu vois, ils sont passés par le bar... mais ont fini à l'appart! Allez, chuis pardonnée, non?

**Ayu:** Heureuse que ça te plaise! J'aime l'idée que j'ai le pouvoir de faire sourire des gens à des kilomètres de distance, c'est magique!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** I would do anything

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Pour ce chapitre j'ai crée un nouveau personnage, vous verrez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Aucun personnage existant dans la série n'aurait pu assurer son rôle alors je l'ai crée. Petit jeu: à l'aide de son nom, retrouvez quelle est ma série préférée (en dehors de House MD bien sûr!)

**Resumé de l'épisode précédent:** Après des débuts incertains, House et Wilson en sont venus à faire l'amour, et House s'est déclaré. Mais que fait Cuddy ici et que va-t-il se passer? Réponse ici.

* * *

Elle se tenait là, debout, choquée. Quand elle avait vu Chase s'approcher à pas de loup de son bureau, elle avait senti une vague excitation la gagner. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait une idée louche en tête. Il lui avait répondu, tout sourire:

- House est parti bien vite, ce soir. C'est dommage j'aurais voulu lui montrer ces beaux scanners qu'on doit à Foreman: joli, non?

- Heu... Je ne vois pas le problème?

- Lisez tout en bas.

- Tibia droit... Ah mais c'est dégoûtant!

- Allons, ce n'est pas très professionnel comme remarque.

- Oui, en effet. Je vais téléphoner à House, j'en ai assez qu'il arrange les horaires à sa guise.

- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Mais si j'étais vous, j'irai directement le chercher chez lui, sinon je doute qu'il se déplace.

- Tu as raison. Je vais faire ça, à plus tard!

Elle avait bondi dans sa voiture, à la fois pressée de le houspiller et contente d'avoir un prétexte pour le voir seul. Chez lui... House avait un piano, du rhum, de quoi passer une bonne soirée, au cas où le scanner ne suffise pas à le convaincre. Quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle avait encore les écouteurs sur les oreilles, et Bach, même quand il doit être compressé en format mp3, on ne l'interrompt pas, c'est impoli.

Pas dans la cuisine, pas dans le salon... Elle avait eu la délicieuse impression de chercher un trésor. Elle aurait crié comme une gamine en le voyant:"je t'ai trouvé!" ou quelque chose comme ça. Le jeu, l'essence même de leur relation.

Et puis elle était entrée dans la chambre.

Et elle avait vu.

Les écouteurs étaient tombés contre sa cuisse.

Leurs soupirs avaient pénétré dans ses veines, comme de la morphine, et elle s'était figée.

Et House avait dit "je t'aime".

Comme si c'était possible.

Comme s'il savait ce que ça voulait dire

Comme s'il en avait le droit.

Alors elle avait hurlé, parce que c'était trop con, trop injuste, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas.

* * *

James regarda bouche bée son amant se lever et se rhabiller devant Cuddy et l'entraîner dans le salon par l'épaule, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se retrouva seul, nu dans le lit de son meilleur ami, son corps trempé de sueur, les cuisses gluantes de sperme, figé par la démence de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas, là.

Il mit un certain temps à se relever tant l'humiliation lui pesait. Pas de s'être fait surprendre... ça arrive à tout le monde. Disons qu'il y avait plusieurs facteurs. D'abord le fait que ça ait été sa supérieure, sans compter qu'il était dans une position de soumission, l'idée lui déplaisait. Mais que Gregory l'ait abandonné comme ça, étranger à tout ce qui filait dans sa tête, hermétique à son bouillonnement intérieur, ça l'avait profondément blessé.

Pour le moment il n'avait qu'une envie, disparaître. Il ne voulait pas affronter leurs regards, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les couilles de les soutenir. D'un œil terne il avisa la fenêtre. Oui. Bonne idée. Dommage même qu'il habite au rez de chaussée...

Des bruits lui parvenaient du salon. Les bruits habituels d'une conversation civilisée. Merde, House n'était pourtant pas censé être quelqu'un de diplomate, alors pourquoi ne la virait-il pas de chez lui? Fallait-il vraiment que ça soit lui qui parte?

- non, non, non, ça n'est pas une malformation, regardez ici, vous voyez? C'est fin, mais...

-C'est un petit trait... oh! un scalpel?

- Oui. quelqu'un l'a opéré.

- Pas un très bon médecin alors.

- Ou au contraire. Il était soldat, non?

- Alors ça serait une expérience? Comme... de la médecine militaire?

- Possible.

Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire quand on aime quelqu'un qui s'intéresse plus au tibia d'un inconnu qu'à votre corps tout entier? James était tout habillé à présent, et avait cessé d'écouter à la porte. Tout cela était inutile. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment en cet instant, c'était faire du mal à Cuddy. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'approcher de Gregory. Tout son corps tremblait de haine et il se sentait une force noire et une vague d'agressivité le gagner sans qu'il puisse se raisonner. Il n'aimait pas ça. S'il ne voulait pas perdre les pédales, mieux valait qu'il s'enfuie. Il s'imaginait déjà abîmer son visage, donner des coups de poing dans sa précieuse poitrine et lui arracher les cheveux. Crève, salope. Il fallait qu'il parte, et vite. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta au dehors.

* * *

Quand Gregory entendit le bruit du volet claquant contre les vitres, il eut le sentiment que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Il comprit immédiatement que James était parti. La suite se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard. Il n'écoutait plus Cuddy et la raccompagna, totalement indifférent à ses discrètes minauderies. Va miauler ailleurs, tu ne m'amuses plus.

C'est quelques instants après avoir fermé la porte que son téléphone sonna, le sortant brutalement de sa léthargie. Il se précipita à travers le couloir. Chaque pas lui brûlait la jambe mais il l'avait bien mérité. A bout de souffle, il se jeta sur le combiné, et balbutia:

- James? Oh! Je... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, reviens!

- ...?

- James? Où es-tu?

- Désolée de te décevoir, Greg, mais je ne suis pas ce "James" à qui tu présentes des excuses. Ce qui d'après moi, relève de la science fiction!

- Oh. Dolores.

- C'est Dolé! Tu pourrais faire un effort, tout de même, je t'appelle pas Gregory, moi.

- J'ai rien demandé.

- Mais si, Greg ça fait viril, c'est classe!

- Ce surnom est hideux.

- Bref.

- Oui.

- Toi ça va pas fort, on dirait?

- No comment.

- C'est qui ce James? James Wilson? Tu t'es brouillé avec ton ami?

- J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, là. Venons-en au fait: tu as trouvé, oui ou non?

- Oui, mais...

- Mais?

- Tu es sûr de toi?

- On en a déjà parlé.

- Tu aurais pu changer d'avis.

- Non.

- D'accord, donc le docteur Cooper devrait m'assister. Je lui ai expliqué la situation.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit?

- Qu'il voulait te voir avant, et je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est une intervention importante, et je préfèrerais que tu y renonces, pour tout te dire.

- Je suis médecin tout comme toi, Dolé. Je connais les risques.

- Vicodin? Tu en es où?

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, une boîte entière me faisait une semaine. Maintenant c'est une ou deux par jour. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, mais je veux que ça cesse.

- Après l'intervention tu ne resentiras plus de douleur, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Dans la majorité des cas, les patients perdent en même temps leur goût, leur odorat et je ne parle pas des sensations tactiles. Les trois quarts tombent dans la dépression, la drogue...

- Je suis déjà un drogué! A cause de cette fichue jambe! Dolé, je n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'au calme. Crois moi, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je ressens maintenant!

* * *

Ce soir là, quatre médecins eurent du mal à s'endormir.

L'un à cause d'une vieille blessure, ravivée par une autre, toute neuve, qu'il avait taillée lui-même. Il se demandait comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi bizarrement. Il redécouvrait à quel point il pouvait se conduire de façon chaotique. C'était sa triste réalité. Il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre. Quand il était amoureux, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé souvent dans sa vie, il perdait tout instinct, et avançait avec méfiance et précaution, essayant de cacher ses sentiments qu'il savait excessifs. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait voulu emmener Cuddy loin de James, et qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle pensait du lui-même, mais il ne tolérait pas qu'elle regarde son amant avec un tel regard dégoûté. Mais James n'avait pas compris, et comment aurait-il pu?

Un autre montait un plan. Elle avait assez attendu. Peut-être trop. De tout son coeur elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Gregory, son ami et rival depuis toujours. Elle devait lui dire. Pas question qu'elle le laisse à Wilson. Elle l'avait vu avant et tant pis si elle ne se battait pas à la loyale. Elle avait un avantage physique incontestable, et elle allait en jouer, pour de vrai cette fois.

Un autre encore, neurologue dans le plus prestigieux hôpital de Mexico, Dolores Baptista, attendait la venue prochaine de son cousin et ami d'enfance, Greg, sur le point de subir une opération risquée qu'elle désapprouvait de toute son âme. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, provoquant les protestations de son époux, inquiète pour l'avenir.

Enfin un dernier médecin gardait les yeux grands ouverts, dans le froid d'un motel sans charme, rongé par le doute et la honte. Il avait voulu revenir et s'expliquer avec Gregory, mais il l'avait entendu au téléphone, donnant rendez-vous à une femme, avec laquelle il semblait proche. Il n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Est-ce que ça vallait encore la peine de se battre? Il sentait une grosse boule de larmes lui serrer la gorge. Tout se jouerait le lendemain, et pendant ce temps, la boule de larmes resterait au chaud, dans le creux de sa gorge, en l'empêchant de respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule de ses yeux ou qu'elle éclate dans son coeur. Il lui dirait ça. Désormais, il était prêt à renoncer à tous ses acquis, à se retrouver complètement vulnérable. Il était prêt à lui donner ce qu'il avait de meilleur. Il s'accrochait à ces trois précieux petits mots qu"il avait entendus. Ceux qui auraient dû lui faire tant de bien. Il avait peur.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Deuky:** J'avoue, cette fiction a un petit côté autobiographique^^

**Ayu:** J'ai été un peu plus longue cette fois mais je suis contente de ma suite. ça commence à se dessiner clairement dans mon esprit, huhuhu!

**Loupiote:** MERCI!! ça fait super plaisir, j'étais d'humeur très romantique en écrivant mon lemon, je suis contente que tu l'aie perçu.

**oOo**

**...suite au prochain chapitre...**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** I would do anything

**Blabla de l'auteur:** halalà si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré avec les reviews! C'est normal que quand je clique dessus ça m'envoie sur les PM? Dans le doute je préfère vous répondre en fin de chapitre dans les RAR. J'ai aussi perdu pas mal de temps parce que je travaillais sur une autre fic et là devinez entre qui et qui? Hugh Laurie et Robert Sean Leonard! Oui a allait pas chercher bien loin, hein? On m'a dit que c'était nul alors je la posterai pas, je pense. Enfin voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, je vous ferai moins mariner la prochaine fois, promis!

**résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Cuddy a surpris Gregory et James en train de faire l'amour, et tout cela s'est réglé dans la plus grande confusion, chacun étant parti de son côté avec divers projets en tête. Entre Gregory et James les sentiments sont aussi forts qu'ils sont incompris, avec en filigrane l'opération dangereuse que prévoit Gregory et qui risquerait bien de couper court à toute relation possible en le privant de ses sens. Sans compter sur Cuddy, secrètement amoureuse de Gregory, et qui n'a pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés...

* * *

Ce matin là Lisa Cuddy se leva avec trois bonnes heures d'avance. Sa stratégie excluait le laisser-aller. Elle savait qu'elle jouait quitte au double. Tapis. Tu suis, Wilson, ou tu te couches? Tu aimes ça, te coucher, hein? Petit con! Elle procéda à un long rituel de purification, mais pas de l'âme, pour réveiller chaque parcelle de charme qui sommeillait en elle. Elle eut un petit rire en préparant son masque de grand-mère à base de yaourt, de jaune d'œuf, de sel et de citron. Une fois parfaitement glabre et en instance d'hypothermie pour cause de glaçons sur la peau, dégoulinante de yaourt et prise d'un fou rire nerveux devant la touffe qui lui servait de chevelure, elle fila sous la douche, heureuse de se libérer de cette emprise gluante et glacée. Elle ressortit fraîche comme la rosée du matin, bien avant le lever du jour puis déposa des gouttes d'huile essentielle de rose sur ses paupières, de menthe sous sa langue, de lilas sur son sexe, se transformant petit à petit en une princesse de conte oriental, sensuelle jusqu'au bout des doigts. En dépit du froid de décembre elle opta pour une robe pourpre et fluide. Ruban or dans les cheveux, rouge à lèvres. Une déesse.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, elle ne passa pas par son bureau mais fila directement dans le bureau de House, évidemment vide à cette heure. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le docteur Cameron et le docteur Foreman la saluèrent, surpris de sa présence. Elle les envoya effectuer une batterie de tests sur la jambe du malheureux qu'ils diagnostiquaient, évaluant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant midi. Elle songeait à cela en riant machiavéliquement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur du bureau, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, le souffle coupé, et vit entrer l'objet de ses fantasmes, son camarade de jeu, son adversaire préféré, le charmant et agaçant Gregory House. Suivi de près par la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Ouh le divin salaud! Si tu savais ce qui t'attends!

- Chase, vos camarades sont au sous-sol et ils sont surchargés de travail.

- Bien reçu.

A peine entré dans la salle d'examen, Chase lança, tout sourire:

- Dis-moi, mon petit Foreman. Tu te souviens du jour où tu as dit que tu payerais 50 dollars pour voir Cuddy se prendre un râteau?

* * *

- Wahou, Cuddy tu es splendide. Un vraie statue de glace!

- House, méfie-toi.

- Ha mais je me méfie. Tu es sûre que le silicone ne gèle pas par ces températures?

- House! Il faut qu'on parle.

- Si près? Pour une conversation se voir en plan américain suffit non?

- Et si tu la fermais un peu?

Elle était tout près de lui et sa poitrine magnifique était un gouffre sulfureux où se yeux sombraient naturellement. Elle était ignoble. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait bien voulu goûter sa peau délicieusement parfumée et douce comme le velours. Il eut un petit soupir. Oui. Joueuse, jalouse, autoritaire, magnifique, elle était la femme parfaite pour lui. Il l'avait convoitée si longtemps et si ostensiblement... Il n'avait aucune raison de lui résister, à part peut-être un infime détail.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu as tout entendu hier, non?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Tu as encore le choix. Laisse moi une chance de te le prouver et tu verras que je suis cent fois mieux que lui!

- Tu es plutôt sûre de toi.

- House, tu n'es même pas homo! Tu passes ton temps à mater tout ce qui a des seins dans cet hôpital depuis que tu y travailles, tu as vécu avec Stacy, tu me harcèles presque constamment à propos de ma poitrine!

- Ne perds pas ton temps à me dire ce que je sais déjà, tu ne gagneras pas comme ça.

- Comment, alors? Merde, House, ne commets pas une telle erreur!

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Ni toi ni ton extraordinaire poitrine. Et tu sais le mieux? C'est que j'ai peut-être tort après tout. Cuddy, oublie. J'aime James. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. C'est lui que j'ai choisi. Pas toi.

Le château de cartes qu'elle avait construit avec toute son adresse était en train de s'effondrer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un argument, mais elle savait qu'il ferait son effet.

La voix hachée, elle lança:

- Alors tu acceptes d'être juste son amant, et de devoir te cacher? Ca ne te fait rien de savoir que quand il rentre il baise sa femme après toi? Ça t'es égal qu'il soit gagnant sur tous les tableaux? Il te traite comme un secret honteux et tu t'en contentes?

* * *

Gregory fut d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée et d'une rare incompétence. Non seulement les paroles de Cuddy s'étaient fait leur place dans son esprit en altérant son raisonnement, le rendant fébrile et irritable, mais en plus il sentait qu'il s'était fait influencer et cette idée l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il avait beau essayer de penser les dernières 48 heures de façon logique, il en arrivait toujours à des conclusions sinistres qui ne lui donnaient que peu d'espoir pour l'avenir.

* * *

Quand James entra dans l'hôpital, il était d'humeur instable. Il avait une question à poser à son meilleur ami, et qui n'était pas des plus faciles. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils s'étaient bien compris, et qu'aucune femme d'aucune sorte ne lui donnait de rendez-vous galant au téléphone ni ne l'arrachait de ses bras alors qu'il sentait encore son cœur battre fort contre ses doigts, son souffle chaotique contre son cou luisant de sueur, les yeux brouillés d'amour, et qu'il ne devait ces souvenir qu'à un accès de fatigue qui aurait obscurci un instant son discernement. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils s'étaient bien compris, et que si cette histoire était quelque chose de périlleux, c'était qu'ils l'avaient choisi parce qu'ils y croyaient.

Et puis il avait d'autres problèmes. Garder le secet pour son divorce lui coûtait. Deux voix en lui se battaient sur l'attitude à adopter.

"Les vrais hommes agissent d'abord, les promesses c'est bon pour les pédales. Et en même temps... une pédale, c'est ce que je suis, non? Et que sait-il de mes sentiments? Ca le rassurerait sûrement si... Non. Un parano comme Gregory va encore plus se méfier si je me la joue Prince Charmant. Déjà que j'ai fui comme un lâche hier soir, si je m'excuse j' aurai définitivement l'air d'une lavette."

Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à tenir. L'audience était à 14 heures. L'idée d'être libre le soir-même le remplissait d'un empressement nerveux. Ses mains étaient moites. Il verrait le regard vide de son épouse poser sur ses épaules des reproches muets que Gregory doucherait à l'eau brûlante, plaqué contre la faïance des carreaux de la douche... s'ils se réconcilliaient. Et cela, il le fallait absolument.

En passant devant le bureau de House, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Que faisait cette salope de Cuddy adosée contre le bureau de SON amant, à moitié nue? C'était quoi, ce sourire à la con?

- Hi you... pauvre chose c'est tellement dommage... je crois que tu arrives trop tard.

- Où est-il?

- Là où il doit être, bien entendu. Tu sais... je doute qu'il ait très envie de te voir...

- Viens-en au fait!

- Hé bien hé bien... j'ai simplement aidé un collègue à réviser l'ordre de ses priorités, et vois-tu je ne crois pas que ce collègue aime plus que ça la présence de chromosome Y chez ses partenaires, surtout quand celui-ci est déjà engagé, mais j'ai su le rassurer: la solitude peut faire faire de telles bêtises...

- Cuddy...

- C'est mon nom.

- Gregory n'a pas dit ça. Il n'a pas dit que c'était une erreur.

- Allons, Wilson, reprenez-vous, un grand médecin comme vous ne va tout de même pas frapper une femme, hein? Desserrez-moi ces poings c'est ridicule. Si vous vous voyez!

- Gregory n'a pas couché avec moi parce qu'il se sentait seul! Il m'aime!

- Oui, je sais, ça fait mal.

Dilemme. Option 1, il en faisait de la bouillie. Option 2, il s'inclinait et partait en consultations. Otion 3...

- WISLON! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA?

James regarda satisfait son crachat glisser entre les seins de Cuddy. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait. Oh. Mais on lui avait posé une question? Pas de problème, il allait y répondre:

- C'est ma lettre de démission.

Sur quoi il se retourna et quitta l'hôpital à grands pas, inspirant l'air vif à s'en brûler les poumons. Il se sentait habité par la colère des premiers hommes. Courir. Crier. Libre, et désespéré.

* * *

Le docteur House vit avec soulagement la fin de la journée arriver et apprécia le fait de pouvoir enfin enlever ses gants et s'extraire de... tout ça.

La veille il s'était totalement laissé entraîner par les paroles romantiques de James, sans même se demander si ce type de relation amoureuse était viable. James avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était unique, et tout en lui lui avait paru si beau, si idyllique! Qu'en était-il en vérité? Aux dernières nouvelles, James Wilson était un homme marié. Cette vérité là lui était complètement sortie de la tête, son cerveau s'était dépêché d'en faire abstraction. Bon dieu mais comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été prudent pourtant, mais il avait des intérêts à ce que tout aille bien et ne s'était pas méfié autant que nécessaire. Cela lui brisait le coeur de l'admettre, mais James avait agi avec lui exactement comme avec les infirmières de l'hôpital. En secret et sans patience. Il essaya de se calmer mais les mots de Cuddy s'étaient infiltrés dans ses veines. "Il te traite comme un secret honteux." Merde. C'était tout à fait ça.

En sortant de l'hôpital il fut ébloui par un rayon de soleil tendre et se sentit brusquement parfaitement stupide. Dans la fraîcheur blanche du dehors il sentait déjà son esprit se réacorder et il s'ébroua mentalement. Il devait se reprendre. Penser comme ça à la personne qu'il aimait n'était pas honnête. Que le doute ait réussi a s'installer était même en soi une trahison de sa part. Et l'idée qu'il puisse trahir James... tout d'un coup il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il devait endiguer immédiatement l'hémorragie de sa paranoïa. Faire pénitence. Se montrer un peu aimant, pour pouvoir se pardonner.

Il roula longtemps à travers la ville et se punit d'abord par le froid pour s'être laissé gagner par cette paranoïa gluante qui encrassait son cerveau. L'air vif se glissait dans son cou et traversait son manteau. L'inconfort lui apporta ce qu'il cherchait: une distraction à son flux mental. Et quand enfin le froid lui devint douloureux et que sa peur lui apparut comme un caprice, il s'arrêta brusquement devant la boutique d'un fleuriste. En 48 heures sa vie avait basculé de la douleur au chaos. Et la confusion sentimentale qu'il éprouvait était très certainement partagée. C'est pourquoi il s'était dit que certaines valeurs sûres valaient mieux que des mots embarrassés, à double sens, des mots qui pouvaient mentir ou ne pas être entendus. D'un autre côté, les roses rouges le prenaient à la gorge. Non. Trop répugnant.

Et comment on exprime ses sentiments de façon plus subtile qu'avec "ça"? , demanda-t-il au fleuriste.

Celui-ci, ravi par la question de son client, l'emmena vers les lys.

- Cette variété n'est pas rare, mais elle est très élégante. Trois branches suffisent pour faire un bouquet raffiné. Et suivant la nature de la personne aimée ou de l'amour que vous lui vouez je vous conseillerai soit les lys blancs soit les lys rouges.

- Rouge, sans hésiter.

- C'est pour une déclaration? Une demande? Des excuses peut-être?

- Un peu les trois.

- On va grossir le bouquet, alors.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, en riant, alors qu'il se retournait, qu'un éclat familier attira son regard vers l'extérieur de la boutique, que suivant un instinct sentimental ses yeux s'attardèrent sur cet ombre floue et la décomposa en deux silhouettes connues -l'une plus que l'autre- et qu'il opéra cette dangereuse division de l'esprit essayant de comprendre pourquoi ces deux éléments si distincts pour lui se trouvaient sous ses yeux si hideusement mêlés, et si tout cela avait été voulu, et si ça n'était pas tout simplement le destin qui lui disait enfin dans un langage intelligible: "renonce."

Qu'y avait-t-il de surprenant, de douloureux ou de choquant dans le fait qu'un homme embrasse son épouse? Rien. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était si doux! Cela faisait sourire les passants, redonnait confiance dans le monde et l'on se sentait réuni avec le triomphe marital de deux individus liés qui nous apportait enfin la paix de se dire que tout allait bien et que le monde moderne, ses flux de passions malsaines et son penchant au vice et au péché n'avait pas encore tout détruit. Viva America!

Gregory ferma les yeux, et déjà dans sa voix de ronds sanglots bloquaient la course de ses mots quand il balbutia:

-Remettez-les dans l'eau.

* * *

**note de chapitre n°1:** le masque qu'utilise Cuddy pour avoir une belle peau est à base de yaourt, de sel et de citron. Il possède l'avantage d'être économique, hydratant, purifiant et revitalisant. Le jaune d'oeuf qd à lui est un masque mourissant et liftant pour le visage. Il tire légèrement la peau en séchant, ce qui la tend lisse et élastique.

**note de chapitre n°2:** Les gouttes d'huiles essentielles que Cuddy applique sur sa peau ne sont pas dûs au hasard. Je n'ai pas raconté la procédure en entier (à cause des droits) mais vous trouverez ce rituel de séduction d'origine orientale dans un recueil de Francis Melville. Si vous êtes intéressés je vous donnerai les références exactes de l'ouvrage.

**R.A.R.**

**Psychedelikworld:** Finalement, tu vois, il hésite quand même à la frapper... mais j'ai jugé que ça serait indigne de lui.

**Minheaven:** Effectivement, la communication n'est pas leur fort. Mais dans le genre je saute sur les conclusions, je dirais que Gregory le bat!

**Vampir-kun:** VAMPIR-KUN GAGNE UN POINT BONUS pour avoir trouvé ma série préférée! (et à ce titre elle a le droit de me demander quelque chose, hoho!)

**Bloodykizz:** Je sais... même moi je compatis. J'ai de la peine pour eux!

**Ayu:** J'espère que la suite te plait même si ça s'arrange pas des masses! Merci pour tes reviews.

**Keikoku89:** Sadique oui. Oui c'est vrai. Mais dans un sens... ça me paraît plus crédible, ça me ressemble, du coup je peux être sincère dans ce que j'écris et c'est important.

**Chisato-chan:** Haaaaa ça, je ne te le fais pas dire!

**Jordyy:** Promenons-nous dans les bois... tant que Jordyy n'y est pas... hihihi!

**Temi-chou:** Je croyais que je ne prêchais que des inconditionnels... bienvenue à toi, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des compliments de l'extérieur!

**Jeanne:** Un jour il sera mien. Oui, un jour, il sera mien.

**Tite fan Houson:** tu te mets à genoux devant ma grandeur? avec ou sans combi en latex? C'est toute la question...

**Miss Teigne:** J'y veille, j'y veille...

**oOo**

**...suite au prochain chapitre...**

**REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** I would do anything, mais alors vraiment anything.

**Blabla de l'auteur:** oui je saiiiiis à la fin de ce chapitre vous allez me détester, mais.... essayez de me comprendre. Je suis romantique, moi!! Une vraie, qui aime quand le sang gicle et tout... alors les passages positifs pour moi c'est un enfer à écrire! comment rendre ça pas niais, comment le dire autrement qu'en une ligne: "Et donc c'était super." ça c'est ma pudeur légendaire, bouh! je suis même obligée de me documenter, NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS pour écrire ces passages.... bref. vous l'aurez. Mais au prochain chapitre. A part ça je suis pas vraiment en retard (oui je sais j'en ai l'air) mais j'étais dans le pays de Hugh Laurie alors... ben j'étais pas dispo, quoi!

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** c'était le bordel, ça l'est resté. (bien résumé, non?)

* * *

-Jimmy... fut le premier mot qu'il prononça.

Le fleuriste avait eu une peur bleue. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour replacer humblement les lys dépossédés de leur sens dans leur vase, son client avait trébuché en s'évanouissant. Pris de panique, et n'ayant aucune notion de secourisme, il était d'abord resté tétanisé. Sur le trottoir d'en face, sous l'ombre solennelle du tribunal, le couple se séparait. En partant, l'homme passa devant la moto du client inerte et se figea. Il lança des regards fuyants de chaque côté de la rue, avec l'attitude de ceux qui n'ont pas envie d'être repérés puis fila vers l'est. Le fleuriste ressentit en le voyant une haine immédiate. Ses yeux se fendirent en une ligne mince et noire. Il devait agir et vite, mais comment? Autour de lui, des hortensias, des tulipes, des chrysanthèmes, des roses... Tout cela ne servait à rien! Puis ses yeux ses posèrent sur les lys. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration il les saisit par la tige et les balança par terre avant de renverser l'eau froide sur le visage de son client, qui ouvrit des yeux brumeux et prononça le nom de son amour dans un souffle d'espoir.

- Non merci, répondit-il quand le fleuriste lui proposa un verre de scotch. Il se releva en frissonnant, à cause de la solitude et de ses vêtements mouillés. L'ambre dorée de l'alcool brillait dans le verre tendu. Alors il se souvint du pub. Jimmy qui le draguait. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu, est-ce que tu m'aimes? Connard! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait répondu à cela! Quelle pitié! Un verre de whisky, de belles paroles et il donnait sa vie sur un plateau au premier prédateur venu! Les pleurs le submergèrent, annihilant sa pensée et secouant son corps cassé. Il était de nouveau plié en deux par terre, parmi les lys rouges écrabouillés.

Il mit un long moment à se relever et à calmer sa respiration. Pour le maintenir présent, le fleuriste déroulait un ruban continu de paroles. Il avait vu l'éclat du désespoir dans ses yeux et senti la déchirure qui l'avait ramené au sol en lui coupant la respiration, cette détresse si violente qu'elle ne souffrait ni pudeur ni délai, qui l'avait écrasé d'un coup. Il lui parlait des fêtes à venir et du printemps, de tout ce qui faisait qu'il fallait vivre parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que le type n'allait pas vouloir y survivre, qu'il serait trop blessé pour même essayer. Gregory l'écoutait et son angoisse palpitante se faisait plus discrète. Il devait parvenir à s'extraire d'ici, à analyser les choses avec méthode. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Rien d'anormal. C'est une règle du genre. Un amant n'a rien le droit d'espérer de celui qu'il aime, il en a encore moins le droit lorsqu'il n'y a eu aucun serment entre eux. Pour la première fois il réalisait que ce qui le liait à James n'était... rien. Tout s'était déroulé en lui, et ce rien avait déjà été trop pour lui. C'était ça sa spécialité. Aimer plus que tout, rien que dans son petit cœur de détraqué, y mettre toute sa stupide et lourde vie dans ce petit cœur de détraqué scellé à double tour qui palpitait d'angoisse au moindre battement d'ailes de papillon. Le seul constat qu'il pouvait faire c'était qu'il avait couché avec son meilleur ami et qu'il était devenu son amant. Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu? Non. Il ne pourrait pas. Tout ne se partage pas. Pas pour lui. L'amour c'est tout ou rien. Il comprenait maintenant. Il avait touché le cœur du problème. James était homme de compromis, il était homme de principes. Il crèverait seul et boiteux, ivre mort sur son piano, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bizarrement, ce fut cette pensée qui le rassura et il put se lever tranquillement, s'excuser et sortir.

A partir de cet instant, il allait falloir penser au détails techniques à mettre en œuvre. Tout seul il n'y parviendrait pas. Il lui fallait des bras.

- Docteur Foreman j'écoute?

- 50 dollars.

- Hein, pardon? Docteur House, c'est vous?

- En personne. 50 dollars chacun si toi et Chase rappliquez chez moi dans le quart d'heure qui suit.

* * *

Après avoir poussé la lourde commode contre la porte d'entrée et l'avoir calée avec le bureau de ministre et quelques chaises, Foreman lança:

- Je crois que c'est bon, là, personne ne peut entrer.

- Et maintenant on est baisés, on va pas pouvoir sortir non plus, à mois de passer par la cheminée.

- C'est une fausse, Chase. Les vraies cheminées ça n' existe plus aux USA, tu viens d'où?

- Je suis Australien, et joue pas au plus fin avec moi sinon je t'envoie une armée de kangourous.

- Fichtre, c'est la menace la plus folklorique qu'on m'ait jamais adressée.

- Vous voulez pas la fermer? Sortez par la fenêtre, c'est pas si haut que ça. Je vous ai payés, vous vous cassez!

Un peu tassés par le ton sec de House, ils se dépêchèrent de déguerpir par la seule voie disponible et de regagner leurs foyers.

* * *

Le silence revint. La nuit tombait, et avec elle la sentence. Sa jambe douloureuse se rappela à lui et il se tassa, sans force. Il attendait James pour lui dire de partir. La douleur l'aiderait sans doute à simuler la haine. Ça ressemblerait plus à un "renonce à me sauver" qu'à un " je te hais" de toutes façons mais comment aurait-il pu le haïr? Il n'en avait même pas le droit.

Et puis le moment arriva où la voiture de James se gara dans la cour. Il y eut un silence de mort, suivi de cris quand il comprit. Il tambourinait à la porte en l'insultant, en le suppliant, et tout cela paraissait si irréel que Gregory ne pouvait que se boucher et oreilles et répéter sans cesse: "Va-t'en, James" mais ça ne marchait pas, ils n'y croyaient pas, car ils ne voulaient pas, ils ne comprenait pas. De l'autre côté cette foutue porte, James tenait leur avenir froissé dans sa main, officiel et plein d'espoir. Il venait de se suicider socialement, en perdant tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme respecté, et maintenant il refusait de revenir en arrière. Tremblant de rage il se tut et recula, dégoûté. Il refusait d'y croire et il n'y croirait pas. A grands pas il fit le tour de la maison et cassa une vitre. Les conversations, c'est face à face.

Sa colère retomba d'un coup lorsqu'il le vit. Recroquevillé et tremblant, Gregory avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne put qu'ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir et attendre que ses pleurs se calment. Il se raidit en entendant le nom de son ex-femme et l'écarta brusquement. Avec un léger rire nerveux, il dit en se pinçant l'arête du nez:

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire: Je vais te raconter toute ma journée et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Crois-moi, ça sera plus facile comme ça.

* * *

**oOo**

**...suite au prochain chapitre...**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
